Armor Wars: Armor Fighters vs Kamen Rider
Story of The War ft. Power Rangers theirs a war coming that will be waged on both the Armor Fighters and Kamen Rider theirs a mutual threat coming and it will be the devastation of the Earth it's name is Cerberax a Shadow Monster and a Mirror World Monster merged together from the shadows itself Cerberax intends to revive Xaviax with the war going on the Armor Fighters and Kamen Rider are fighting each other in the outcome comes the Rhino Hero fighting Kamen Rider Thrust the fight rages on when Rhino Hero summons his Rhino Shield and strikes Thrust then eventually drags him into a corner then thrust takes one of his cards and summons Metalgelas and comes charging in then strikes the Rhino Hero but the Hero stands firm and takes the hit then hits it with the Shield with his Shield almost gone he uses his Strength from his arms to push back Metalgelas then the Hero summons his Tidal Spear and strikes Metalgelas and it disappears waiting for the time to strike the Hero again then follows another battle between Eagle Hero and Wing Knight the battle gets intense as the Eagle Hero first Summons his Gauntlet and reverts it to his crossbow form and shoots Wing Knight but Wing Knight blocks it and comes charging at the Hero at a distance and the Hero uses his Chrono stop move then reverts his gauntlet to the blade form and the chrono stop resumes time again and the Hero strikes him with the blade from behind and Wing Knight gets up and takes out his Survive Card and turns into his Survive Form he takes out his sword from his shield he comes at the Hero and strikes him and the Hero dodges it then summons his eagle talon weapon to counter his sword and shield meanwhile with Cerberax knowing about the war above him he then goes to Ventara and finds the remains of Xaviax and takes him to his palace to revive him back on the battlefield we see the Wolf Hero and Kamen Rider Strike going at it with the Hero summoning his batons and Strike uses his Staff the two clash and the Hero blocks Strike's Staff with his Batons and eventually hits him then Strike summons his weapon sword like tail weapon and almost strikes the Hero then the Hero but the Hero uses the Chrono stop and his weapon disappears then summons his Ax weapon to block Strike's attack with and blocks it as time resumes and then Kamen Rider Strike summons his Venosnaker and comes to attack the Hero then the Hero disappears in a cloud of smoke and reappears and strikes Kamen Rider Strike from behind and also strikes his beast Venosnaker three battles have been going on but what of the Dragon Hero Dragon Knight Tiger Hero and Axe well i will get to that in a bit back at the palace of Cerberax he revives Xaviax and Xaviax is pleased with his resurrection thanking Cerberax in return he allies with him and brings in reinforcement and brings back Kamen Rider Wrath then Xaviax goes in the Armor becoming Wrath once again and back up top the Tiger Hero and Kamen Rider Axe goes head to head fighting the Hero summons his Claws to get ready for battle as other battles rage on these two go at it with Tiger Hero and his claws to claw him then Axe get his Ax up to block the attack but soon the Hero kicks him back then his claws disappear and summons his Gaia Blade then Axe summons Destwilder but after the Hero jumps into a backflip and strikes Destwilder from behind making him disappear a team of rangers shows up on the scene fighting some monsters they are the Power Rangers Wild Force Team Red Ranger Blue Ranger Black Ranger Yellow Ranger and White Ranger show up taking them down and goes out to the city then the two Dragons go head to head the Hero summons his Flame Dagger and puts them together and throws it distracting Dragon Knight then summons his Dragon Blade and Strikes Him then Dragon Knight kicks him but soon after the Emperor Hero arrives and stops the fight between them and the Riders and tells them that Xaviax has returned and looking for revenge on those who defeated him all the battles stop for a moment and hears out what the Emperor Hero is saying and then Xaviax and Cerberax go up to the surface to take up the fight against the Hero's and the Riders then the Rangers show up for the fight as well telling them they came to help against the two and the followers since they had not also Xaviax but also brought back Master Org as well the rangers go to their fight first against Master Org and Cerberax was from the Nexus long ago before Master Org arrived then the Rangers go against Master Org for their Final Battle had ensued they eventually destroy Master Org with their Savage Sword combined with their respective weapons and destroys Master Org once and for all then the Rangers leaves the scene and leaves their fights against Xaviax and Cerberax their battle was ongoing the battles of Cerberax and Xaviax left them at a stand still and Emperor Hero leaves as well leaving the Hero's to defeat Cerberax themselves and eventually the two teams of Hero's and Riders destroys them together then their battles continued against each other until one is left standing then ends their fight and shakes hands thus ending the story THE END Behind The Story the story is based of the kamen rider movie Showa vs Heisei and the Korean series of Armor Hero Armor Fighters *Wolf Hero *Eagle Hero *Dragon Hero *Rhino Hero *Tiger Hero *Emperor Hero Kamen Riders *Torque *Axe *Thrust *Dragon Knight *Wing Knight *Wrath Power Rangers Yellow Wild Force Eagle Ranger Blue Wild Force Shark Ranger Red Wild Force Lion Ranger Black Wild Force Bison Ranger White Wild Force Tiger Ranger Villains Cerberax Master Org Xaviax